Correo
by Gapri
Summary: Y Kamamoto Rikio rezo, a toda deidad que conociera que Yata no llegara a ver los objetos que había al fondo de la caja, rezo, rogo y sudo como si no hubiera un mañana. Cada que el vanguardista metía sus manos sacaba una prenda más reveladora que la anterior.- Un One-shot un tanto cómico las cosas que pasan


Holi~ la desaparecida yo aparece con un pequeño one-shot que salio de una conversación así que sera corto y presiso

una advertencia mi intento de comedia~

* * *

 **Correo**

* * *

Yata Misaki estaba de verdad considerando el homicidio como única medida para silenciar a Kamamoto, estaba que ardía en vergüenza y una rabia tal que el solo destruiría la ciudad si no es que el país también.

 **-Y-Yata-san creo que se te vería bien**

 **-¡CALLATE NO QUIERO NI IMAGINAR QUE ME QUEDE BIEN ESA MIERDA!-** grita haciendo trizas una de los tantos envoltorios de papel que había dentro de la infernal caja

 **-¡lo siento!**

Kamamoto Rikio se arrepiente con toda su alma el que su curiosidad haya desatado el infierno. Todo iba bien hace tan solo 10 minutos atrás hasta que a él se le ocurrió abrir la caja de pandora, había llegado al departamento de Yata, solo quería visitarlo, platicar convencerle de ir a dar una vuelta y quizás comer algo pero no, ya no tendría mas oportunidad de eso

Hace 10 minutos

- **Yata-san traje este paquete, estaba enfrente de tu puerta-** aviso buscando donde poner la simple caja de cartón

 **-¿ah?** **Bueno déjalo por allí ha de ser algo de saru** -un tanto sonrojado por mencionar a su pareja

Al fin después de mucho tiempo Saruhiko y Misaki eran pareja Vivian en un departamento cerca tanto de Honra como de Scepter, ya llevaban unos meses juntos y parecía que el peli naranja seguía sonrojándose o crispándose como si no lo creyera, todos sabían que era la vergüenza.

Empezaron a hablar pero por alguna razón sintió curiosidad hacia la caja, como si esta le incitara a abrirla y pronto contagio a Misaki de esa curiosidad

- **no debería abrirla** -murmuro algo contrariado- **estúpido Kamamoto ¡quiero abrirla!**

 **-podemos decir que ya venía así**

 **-mmm si…** -ya una vez convencido con una excusa medianamente creíble igual ¿Qué podía ser? Si fuera algo que ordenara Saruhiko debían ser piezas electrónicas o cosas así ¿quizás un regalo para su mes-aniversario?

Se sonrojo de tan solo pensar en eso, Saruhiko era atento con el no podía negarlo desde que eran pareja el menor siempre encontraba alguna razón para regalarle algo usando eso de "mes-aniversario" como una forma de celebrar que llevaban otro mes juntos, le sorprendió realmente le hizo sentir más enamorado y con mas mariposas en el estomago. Si miraba dentro de la caja no aria daño se dijo.

Ambos se miraron entre si para entonces como si de desactivar una bomba se tratara procediendo a abrir el paquete y cuando por fin quitaron con cuidado la cinta y las bolas de papel blanco

Kamamoto quedo en blanco, vio algo que seguramente Yata aun no notaba, aquel vibrador de color fucsia en el fondo junto con lo que debían ser más "juguetes para adultos"

" _¡¿Qué procede?!"-_ pensó con urgencia en su cabeza

 **-¿pero qué es esto?**

 **-¡Y-Yata-san!-** intento detenerle pero solo vio como sacaba un "trozo" de tela

 **-¿tela?...-** y lo extendió, descubriendo así aquella ropa interior de encaje rosado, se quedo a cuadros

En segundos el volcán activo que era Yata Misaki empezó a arder

 **-PERO QUE MIERDA**

Y Kamamoto Rikio rezo, a toda deidad que conociera que Yata no llegara a ver los objetos que había al fondo de la caja, rezo, rogo y sudo como si no hubiera un mañana. Cada que el vanguardista metía sus manos sacaba una prenda más reveladora que la anterior

Un conjunto de color rosa pastel, un traje de enfermera, un traje de baño escolar femenino, una clase de delantal blanco, un bóxer con una abertura trasera y una clase de tela enfrente su cabeza empezó a perderse en las bragas con un nada sutil agujero trasero de color dorado brillante, unas orejitas de gato con una cola extraña con bolas que no entendió y finalmente unas banditas/curitas de Hello Kitty muy ilustrativas en su empaque

Suave para tus pezones 100% seguro sin irritación

Finalmente Yata Misaki exploto

 **-ESE MONO BASTARDO**

 **-Yata-san…**

 **-VOY A ROMPERLE LA CARA**

 **-Y-Yata-san yo, lo mejor será irme**

Y algo hiso click en la cabeza de Misaki, miro fríamente a su amigo, Kamamoto sabia demasiado

 **-TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO GORDO DE MIERDA** -sujetándole de la sudadera no le dejaría ir

 **-¿Q-Que p-pasa ya-Yata-san?**

 **-no se vaya a ocurrir abrir la boca de lo que viste**

 **-no, no, no, no diré nada como cree, no sería capaz**

 **-mas que te valga porque voy a colgarte de los huevos y después de prenderé fuego**

 **-¡no diré nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro!**

Quizás había gastado toda la suerte de su vida en que Yata no viera lo que había en el fondo de la caja que no lograría salir de ese departamento respirando

Y sin saber cómo, ni porque fue arrastrado hacia la laptop de fushimi, buscando un sitio "fiable" para ordenar cosas para adultos

 **-¿e-esto está bien?-** pregunto con temor hacia el más bajito mostrándole el "penekini" de color amarillo fluorecente

 **-¡no me interesa! ¡Solo busca lo más caro y ridículo! Ese bastardo…pero cuando esto le llegue cuando este en el trabajo ahahahaha** -riendo pensando en la vergüenza que le aria pasar

Porque él no se iba a detener a preguntar, ni quería morir prefería meterle leña a fushimi para lograr escapar, tecleando lo más rápido que podía, llenando los espacios en blanco donde ponía los datos para la entrega, dando click en el apartado de que la entrega llegara lo más rápido posible, todo a nombre de fushimi Saruhiko pagando con una tarjeta de crédito de este, todo mejor a que muriese él.

 **-le llegara a Scepter en dos días Yata-san**

 **-bien** -seguía serio indignado, furioso, colérico sentía que podía arrasar con toda una nación

- **lo mejor será irme jeje…**

 **-UNA PALABRA Y ESTAS MUERTO**

 **-¡no diré nada!**

Salió a paso normal no quería que Yata le persiguiera, allí justo en el portal, a punto de sentir la libertad vio una pequeña hoja, aquella que debía ir encima de la caja del mal

Murió

Kaisho Juun, apartamento #1324

Leyó una y otra vez, la hoja casi mojándola del sudor de sus manos, se habían equivocado… el repartidor se equivoco de puerta y el había tomado el paquete pensando que era para Yata y fushimi sin ver la hoja. Un error que le costaría su vida

" _Perdónenme Yata-san, fushimi no tengo el valor de volver a verte la cara"_

Dejo la hoja allí, en medio del piso para que fuera obvia, no podía hacer más, no después de haber provocado eso

 **-PERO QUE MIERDA SON ESTAS COSAS**

Salió de ese departamento tras el grito colérico de Yata al fin había visto el fondo de la caja

* * *

Llego con calma con un pequeño presente, podría ser llamado romántico pero después de todos esos años anhelando ser la pareja de Misaki iba a tratarle de la mejor manera a colmarle de regalos, de cariño, de besos, de abrazos, de cariñosas palabras y de todo su amor que nunca se extinguiría.

- **ya llegue** -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, noto entonces una hoja en el piso, tomándola estaba por leerla pero algo color fucsia dio contra su cara casi rompiendo sus lentes

¿Aquello era…un…vibrador?

- **MONO DE MIERDA** -el colérico Misaki estaba preparado para matarle con el bate

Quizás necesitaría un regalo más grande

* * *

chan~ fue pequeño y muy divertido de hacerlo empezamos bien el año~

saludos~


End file.
